Timothy Lang
Timothy Lang was a Human security officer with the rank of technician who served on the while it was in the Delta Quadrant. In 2372 of an alternate timeline, Lang and Tuvok escorted Janeway in her attempt to find the cause of a chroniton surge on deck 4. ( ) He served as a security guard in the brig of the Voyager while the Srivani scientist Alzen was imprisoned. ( ) In 2374, Lang was assigned to security on the bridge while Captain Janeway bargained with Kovin, an Entharan trader. ( ) He was present at the meeting with Ambassador Vaskans and the Kathryn Janeway after the capture and killing of the Kyrian Tedran. ( ) Lang was sleeping in sickbay during a deuterium supply shortage in 2374. Tuvok evacuated him and the rest of the crew from their quarters in order to conserve deuterium. ( ) In 2375, Lang was one of two security officers that watched Tom Paris when he was demoted to the rank of ensign in the captain's ready room. He and the other security officer grabbed his arms to escort him to the brig afterwards, but Tom pulled back, saying he knew the way. Later that month, while he was on guard in Paris' brig, the starship came under attack and the crew was called to battle station. Lang quickly ran out of the brig to his post, leaving Paris alone behind the force field. ( ) Later that year, Lang was one of Voyager s crew required to stand for inspection by the Devore Imperium patrols, he stood along one of the corridors. ( ) Later that year, he was on a security team with Tuvok sent to apprehend Seven of Nine while the crew was under the influence of a telepathic pitcher plant. She trapped Lang, and the team, behind a force field in engineering. ( ) Timothy Lang, Renlay Sharr and William McKenzie attended at the reception in the mess hall, given to the Ambassador Tomin. ( ) Later that year, Lang went on an away mission with Harry Kim and The Doctor to rescue what was later found to be a Druoda missile. When Kim and The Doctor needed to decide whether to beam it back to the ship, Lang was told to keep the warhead "company" and watch it. ( ) In early 2376, just after the left Voyager to fend off the nucleogenic lifeforms without a shield generator, he was on guard with a compression phaser rifle in sickbay when Captain Janeway came in with The Doctor's mobile emitter. ( ) Lang died sometime prior to 2377. His name was visible on a casualty readout viewed by Seven of Nine. ( ) Appendices Background information Lang was portrayed by regular background actor Sylvester Foster who received no credit for his appearances. He was visually identified by name in the episode "Warhead". This character's first name and enlisted rank of "technician" were on the "Imperfection" graphic casualty list, not in any of his actual appearances. Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** de:Timothy Lang Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel